


Chapter Two - Mistaeks

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets a new home and maybe a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Two - Mistaeks

At exactly seven thirty-eight, when the sky was a cascade of blue falling into white, a barrier to the real freedom, Gavin was awoken by a pinprick of sunlight shining off of a mirror by the far corner. Groaning quietly, he fluffed his pillow and put it over his eyes, but he was already awake, and there was no changing that.

Finally, he began to make his way downstairs, to Geoff who was cooking some eggs and bacon, happily munching on a piece of toast. Geoff looks over at the creak of a stair, smiling a bit. "Morning. How you feelin', Gavin?" The latter smiles, pulling his knees up and leaning on them. "Fantastic, thank you." Geoff chuckles, rolling his eyes. "You got, what, four hours of sleep?" "And what did you get, waking up and making what smells like a brilliant breakfast?" "Point taken. Come on. I'm hungry."

Griffon steps in from outside, mail in hand as she looks though it. Once she looks up, she smiles a little at the two. "Hey. Heading to work early today. See you tonight." She smiles, quickly kissing Geoff's cheek, as he pecks hers back. "Okay. Have fun." She grins as she walks out. "You too. And make sure you think of a good excuse for the guys tomorrow." Geoff laughs and nods. "Yep, I know." As she walks, he turns back to Gavin as he grabs two plates of eggs and bacon. "I don't like missing work. When I do it's usually a bit of a deal around the office." 

Gavin nods, taking the plate extended towards him, nodding. "Thank you." He also takes a fork, sitting across of Geoff, digging into the food.

Once the morning meal was finished, Geoff grins, scooping up Milo gently, the latter giggling spasmodically, being tickled sligh. "Okay, to the Doc's, sound right? Oh, and I need to pick up those custom tools for Griffon," Geoff says, half to himself. Gavin nods a bit. "Okay! But, what should I do about the tail and ears, Geoff?" There's a slight pause in the convorsation, as the American thinks. "Those pants are kinda loose on you, right?" Gavin nods. "Hide it in there? I have a beanie Michael left here the last time he was over, so you can borrow that for today. Just keep your ears down. We'll stop again on the way home and grab you your own." Grabbing his tail as he nods, the hybrid quickly shoves it down, folding his ears back. "Okay."

Geoff walks to the closet, plucking the beanie from a shelf and tossing it over. "Here you go." Gavin catches it, gazing at it for a second before slipping it over his head, ears covered as well as slightly camouflaged with his hair. "There. Am I good? No tail or anything showin'?" Geoff shakes his head. "You're good, Gavin. Now let's go." The party of two leaves the house, stepping into the car and heading northward, towards the doctor's office.

After about a half hour, Geoff stops the car in front of a doctor's office that was almost completely empty, being the day was a Wednesday and most people were at work. He smiles, stepping out of the car along with his afflicted companion and into the building, Gavin trailing behind him as he gazes around. A tall, thin man stands by a stack of files, thick wire-rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose, his brow leaning down upon the bride of them as his lips move noiselessly, mouthing names to himself. His black hair was slightly disheveled, falling from the top of his heads in a mop, the tips dangling in front of the well polished glasses. The stark white doctor's coat stood out against the black pants and dark amethyst shirt he wore, a loose tie of blue hanging around his neck. 

As his customers entered the office, he glanced up from the monotony of the files, a smile crossing his face. "Hey! Geoff! Long time no see!" Geoff smiles and laughs softly. "Hey, Henry! Too long!" The conversation started, surfing a bit from scandals, to politics, to "those damn Germans and their soccer players" (Which was another thing that confused Gavin. He had adapted to hearing football as the term in use for the event. [He also didn't understand the snippets about politics. {Or know how to drive.}]). After a few minutes of the chat, Gavin mostly studying the cream colored office, studying the degrees hung behind the desk, the computer, the waiting room, Geoff introduced the problem. And the carrier.

As the tale was woven, each string of it seemed to further enlarge the Doc's eyes. "Impossible..." He breathed at the end of it, blinking. "Impossible, inhumane, human trafficking, whatever you want to say about it. But, can you keep it to yourself? I just came here to make sure Gavin was okay. Like, he wasn't going to keel over from any extra bones." Rezonal nods, glancing at Gavin. "Course. Anything for an old friend. Follow me." He walks into one of the check-up rooms, watching as Gavin sits down, tail appearing and laying still, now and then twitching nervously. He pops the beanie off as well, ears unflattening.

The doctor checks his tail, his ears, nose, eyesight, reaction, and heart rate easily and quickly. He leans back, a bit awe struck by the medical mystery before him. "Jesus Christ, this is... wow..." "What is it?" The mystery replies, not helping but show a bit of concern in his voice. "Well..." The doctor leans back into his chair. "From what I can tell, your spine has just split near the end to form your tail, a few fake bones in place from damage to your legs and movement. Your eyesight has slightly deteriorated to that of a dog's, hearing increased along with sensitivity to the sound spectrum, sense of smell increased, heart rate quickened, all equivalent to a dog. You are still mainly human, but part dog."

He takes a deep breath, going into the details of DNA and alleles and genetics and how it was seemingly physically impossible to do such a feat, the changes in DNA which should have changed more in him, but Gavin didn't listen. His mind was buzzing. For the first time, he actually knew what in heaven's name he was.

The drive home from Doctor Rezonall's office seemed timeless to Gavin, his mind stuck in a buzz of white static. He had spent his whole life telling himself that he was human, he wasn't some animal. The whole time he had been wrong. It felt as if someone had taken an arm or a leg away from him, and as if he had already had the other one taken off. It hurt, even. Almost physical pain.

They stopped for about five minutes at the local "everything" store, selling food to clothes to jewlery to movies, and got a black and grey striped beanie that was just a bit too big for Gavin's head so it flopped backwards, hiding the points of his ears. It cost four bucks. Once they were back in the car, Gavin flooding it with thank-yous, and Geoff returning that it was always no problem, anything he could do to help. As they drove homeward, they also stopped at a fast food place, grabbing lunch quickly.

It was Gavin's first burger.

As he looked at the food, a small frown crossed his face, as he looked at it from all angles. "It's kinda unspectacular, isn't it?" Geoff looks over from his own, smiling slightly. "Well, it's food. It can't play its own fanfare." The hybrid laughs, looking back at the chunk of meat, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and onion, wedged between two semisphere bread slices. "So it would get one, if someone was here to play the fanfare for it?" A small smile crosses Geoff's face as he shrugs. "Dunno."

Gavin stares at it for a few seconds, taking it in again. Shrugging, he takes a bite. After a few seconds of chewing, swallowing, he looks back at the American. "It's alright. Nothing fantastic. I like the lettuce and stuff though." He laughs softly and takes another bite.

Home was easy, no traffic, three red lights, two green ones, easy. Once home, Geoff took Milo up for a nap, read him a story, and once done, came back to Gavin, nodding a bit. "Okay. Now for a cover story for you. I texted Gus a few months ago about maybe getting a new employee, not an intern. Gus hates interns. So, you can maybe work with us. Now, what else. They began to brainstorm, notebook materialisig along with pencils. After an hour of writing, tossing ideas back and forth, and minor arguments, this is what they had.

Gavin was Geoff's mother's friend's son, who had been in England for college, since the one helpful thing the hellhole had done for Gavin was offer an education, be it a odd, broken one, for filming. He had come back, all prepared, but the house he had bought had burnt down when a group of teenagers had broken into the empty house, were smoking when some of the ashes light up. The workplace he had went to had went bankrupt, a misplaced decimal, so he would be staying with Geoff. 

The plan was perfect. Geoff was going to ask Gus about Gavin, the cover story, and see if it was financially a good idea to hire him. Even though he had a hunch it was okay. Then, video games. Geoff hoped Gavin was a quick enough learner to pick them up quickly, and understand at the same time take all the other changes in. So far, he seemed fine enough, understanding silently, no questions asked. But Gavin was lucky. Who knows what could have happened if someone other than himself picked Gavin up. For all he knew, Gavin could have been killed, then and there. But he trusted Geoff.

The rest of the evening was quiet, Griffon coming home after filming part of Immersion with Burnie in the afternoon. As Geoff and Griffon worked on supper, Gavin took a quicker shower. The warmth of the water surprised him at first, but it helped soothe some of the marks left by his captors.

There was little talk over supper, some questions on personality to Gavin. They knew, really, little about him. He was British, part dog, and part of an experiment. That was it. But he was patient, kind, and rarely lost his temper. It was better that way. He was gentle and always made sure he wasn't a problem or hazard.

Later that night, Geoff and Griffon carefully and thoroughly educated Gavin on video games. They started off with Minecraft, traveled to GTA, then to Titanfall, Halo, Call of Duty, Prop Hunt, horror, and rage games. Although he may not have seemed the type of person that would be skilled at them, he was... Somewhat. He enjoyed them heartily and tried to work through them the best he could but some things can't be learned in four hours.

They varied their games until around eleven-thirty, when they finally ceased, giving into the relentless drooping of their eyelids. They had everything worked out, nothing seemed like it could go wrong. Gus had texed Geoff back about the employee, and it was fine. All was well, planned out in a way the CIA couldn't have done better. Now they just had to prove it to the coworkers.


End file.
